Richard and Claire? Hmm
by RoxyandZannahMorganvilleRockz
Summary: Richard confesses his hidden love for his sisters enemy, but will it be returned? There are more than a few obstacles in their way...


**CPOV**

As I was watching one of the many chick-flicks that Eve had, sitting on the couch, I heard a knock at the door.

We often didn't have many visitors. Well, except a few of the higher profile vampires, but it wasn't likely to be one of them as it was 3pm and the sun was still up.

I got up off the couch and headed for the front door.

When I opened it, I was surprised to see Richard Morrel, Mayor of Morganville and a very good friend of mine, looking at me with a gleam in his eyes.

**RPOV**

Claire opened the door, and I smiled, but only on the inside.

She really had no idea why I was here.

Then Claire smiled, a smile that actresses would kill for. It brightened up my day.

I cleared my throat and said, trying to sound businesslike, 'Hello Claire,'

'Hi!' She said, smiling and then suddenly changed her expression to look worried, yet still, in my eyes, beautiful.

'You OK?' She asked. I had to say that I was pretty believable if I wanted to be. Surely my face must have been showing sadness, but I couldn't really tell because inside I was smiling like an idiot.

But then I snapped out of my daydream, nodding.

'What happened?' She said.

I looked at her again and said, with as much sadness I could muster, 'I need to speak to you. It's important. A girl is missing and I need your help.'

She quickly responded with an OK, and we hurried to my car, and then to the police station.

**CPOV**

I had to say, I was a little confused, but I went anyway. Richard needed my help.

We got in his office and I stood there, a little awkward, not knowing what to say or do.

'Why do you need my help, again?' I asked politely, breaking the silence.

'Ok here's the thing...'

~•~•~

Meanwhile...

~•~•~

**MPOV**

I was in the shop looking for new clothes. Yes, I know. Me? Myrnin the crazy-scientist, was doing something as normal as shopping?

But hey, I needed some new bunny slippers, the old ones were wearing out. Maybe I could have some different coloured ones! Pink, or green… Ooh! Or black. I smiled at the thought.

I paid for a pair of slippers (purple, with black fangs, F.Y.I) and then went outside to my car, quickly, so I wouldn't get burnt. And all the while, the same person stayed in my mind. My love... I loved picturing her smile, her laugh, the way she puts up with me…

Suddenly, I realised that I needed to see Richard Morrel, and my love escaped my mind. Someone was bitten, and Richard and I were doing jury duty together for the trial of a suspect. We wanted to talk it over before we gave our verdict.

I went straight to his office - through the window. Only way I knew how.

With a frown, I saw that he wasn't here. So I decided to be playful, and hid in one of the corners. It was shaded by shelves and was so dark that Richard would never see me there. Mental note; talk to Richard about the hazardous amount of places to hide in his office. Especially when living with vampires. It's not rocket science.

After a couple of minutes, I heard the door being opened. As I prepared to jump and scare him, my breath caught in my throat. I was frozen with outrage as not only Richard walked into the room, but Claire, too.

I was so shocked that I didn't even realise the look Richard was giving her; was that lust? Good god...

Then suddenly, I had a fire building inside of me. It was jealousy. I was JEALOUS beyond anything I had ever felt.

But I stayed where I was, as I still wanted to know what happened and why Claire was with him.

CPOV

'Ok here's the thing...' He paused, looking pained. 'I didn't bring you here because someone is missing, Claire. I wanted to tell you something.'

I waited for him to continue. By this time, I was both curious and a little nervous. What was going on here?

Then he looked deep into my eyes and said, 'I'm in love with you.'

Um... What?

**MPOV**

I knew it! Rat bastard. I didn't know what to do.

As much as I wanted to rip the guy to shreds, I waited to see what happened next, but most importantly, to see Claire's reaction.

**CPOV**

Now THAT, I didn't expect.

As I tried to explain to Richard that I didn't feel the same way, I moved close to him and opened my mouth to speak, but he quickly took advantage of that, and kissed me.

**RPOV**

I don't know why I did it but something inside of me told me that I should grab her now and just kiss her with as much passion as I could give. So I did.

**MPOV**

That fucker! He was kissing her! I couldn't stand it. He was gripping her so tightly that I could've sworn he was hurting her.

I looked at my hand, where I had been holding onto a shelf, and realised I had completely broken it off, and was then holding a large splinter in my hand. I could kill him with it... No. No, that would be wrong... But he was HITTING on her...

**CPOV**

Oh! Well, I had to admit, he was a good kisser. But I could never say that out loud. I didn't love him! And even if I did, being with him would mean having Monica as a relative, so, no thanks. I tried to push him away, but he was holding me tightly against him. I couldn't escape.

And then I felt his hands going under my shirt. My eyes widened, and I pushed him, hard. He stumbled backwards, looking hurt and stunned.

I couldn't let him think that I wanted him. That would hurt him even more, in the end.

'Richard! Listen to me. I don't feel the same way about you. I'm so sorry, but that's just how it is.' I looked at him apologetically.

He had such an angry expression that it made me flinch.

'No! You have to love me! You can't just turn me away like that, I'm the MAYOR!' And suddenly he pulled a gun out of his pocket, aimed it at my chest, and pulled a trigger.

MPOV

'NO!' I cried, and threw myself to in front of Claire. And then I felt it. The bullet sank deep into my stomach, and I could feel myself slipping away into nothingness...

But then I heard her voice. The voice that kept me going, since Ada's had faded and died. The voice that belonged to the girl of my dreams.

CPOV

'Myrnin! Myrnin, oh god, please wake up! Don't you dare leave now! Do you understand me?' I felt hot, salty tears flooding my eyes and impairing my vision.

'I don't want to leave you... I... Claire I love you...'

Again... Um, what?

It was too much. He was dying. Myrnin was DYING.

The tears broke free and spilled down my face, drenching me.

**RPOV**

It had all gone horribly wrong! Myrnin wasn't supposed to come, and who was he to tell her he loved her? That was what I came here to do. Why was he even here? That crazy son of a bitch.

**CPOV**

I looked up and glared at Richard 'Why?' I screamed 'Why did you do that?' I stood up, still staring, and I could feel the hate in my expression cutting through him like a knife.

I saw his expression change from anger, to realization, to horror.

'Oh god...' He whispered, then pushed past me to kneel by Myrnin. 'What have I done? Claire, call him an ambulance.'

'He's an ambulance.' I muttered, trying to cheer myself up, but it didn't work. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed 911.

The ambulance arrived in less than ten minutes, and Myrnin was wheeled off to hospital. The paramedics assured me he would be fine, and wouldn't allow me to come with him. Which left Richard and I alone.

'You shouldn't be allowed a gun,' I murmured, watching the ambulance speed away. He stood a few feet behind me.

'I know.' He croaked. 'God, Claire, I feel awful!'

I spun round to face him, so suddenly that he took a step back.

'Don't speak to me. Not now. I couldn't be angrier at you right now.' With every furious word, I took another step towards him, until my hand was on his chest. 'I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this.' I whispered, and pushed with all my might. Richard landed with a thud on the sandy floor, and I left him there, wallowing in self hatred.


End file.
